Bottles which are employed in the servicing of drinking water dispensing units are customarily cylindrical in form. Such bottles, when applied to units of the electrical or non-electrical type, are inverted and positioned upon the upper portion of the unit to supply water to an inner reservoir as it is being dispensed. Such non-electrical units are known as being of the olla type. The capacity of a typical bottle is of the order of five gallons. Some of the bottles are made of glass, and others are made of molded plastic. During transportation to and from dispensing units being serviced, the bottles are usually disposed within individual carrying crates, or racks which accommodate a plurality of bottles. A typical single carrying crate is square in horizontal section with structures disposed in the lower to upper inner corners that are dimensioned to strengthen the crate and to center the bottle, and protect it against injury. The bottle accommodating cells of a rack may be similarly constructed. A desirable objective, recognized by applicant, is to provide a bottle which has increased capacity, and which at the same time can be utilized with carrying crates and racks of the type described above.
An object of the invention is to provide a bottle construction which can be used in servicing of drinking water units, which have relatively high volumetric capacity, and which can be used in conjunction with carrying crates and racks of the above described construction.
Another object is to provide a bottle which has a lower portion of unique construction, which makes for increased volumetric capacity while at the same time serving to cooperate with a carrying crate or rack to protect the bottle against injury.